La torture sous un nouvel angle
by Fullcel14
Summary: Un mystérieux brouillard capable de créer l'objet de nos plus grandes peurs, une brigade Fantôme prise dans une impasse et un Feitan totalement désorienté. Que en sera le dénouement ?


La torture sous un nouvel angle

Chapitre : Brouillard.

Deuxième fiction de Hunter x Hunter ! Elle porte aussi sur Feitan, mais bon, que voulez-vous, je l'adore ce perso ! Toutes mes fics seront sur lui ;) ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Il faut savoir que cette histoire se situe après la mort d'Uvo et de Paku , après le départ d'Hisoka et avant l'arrivée de Kalluto.

* * *

Ce jour-là, la brigade était de nouveau réunie au grand complet. Ils avaient de moins en moins l'occasion de tous se revoir, alors Chrollo avait prévu une rencontre. Le but du jour était d'aller voler – et éventuellement tuer – un groupe adverse possédant quelques objets d'une certaine valeur qui avaient attirés l'attention de leru chef. Et, en cette plutôt belle journée, ils étaient partit en direction de leur repère.

Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'ils marchaient. Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste plaine déserte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit ; aucun animal et pas un poil de vent. C'était suspect. Un épais brouillard s'installa soudainement, et ils leur fut impossible de voir à plus de 100 mètres à la ronde.

Sharnalk analysa la brume. Si elle était apparue comme ça, à leur venue, cela ne devait pas être anodin.

- Je connais cette technique. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, mais je me rappelle encore de ses effets. Danchou, notre cible utilise-t-elle ce type de technique ?

- Pas à mes souvenirs...Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'ils aient accueillis un nouveau membre.

- Je vois... en fait, cette brume sert à nous sonder, ou plutôt à sonder nos esprit. Parmi nous, il y a forcément une ou plusieurs personnes qui ont rencontrées quelqu'un qui l'a marqué. Quelqu'un qui l'a terrifié, pour être plus précis. Ce brouillard va repérer qui d'entre nous à été le plus terrorisé et faire apparaître cette personne devant nous, en tant qu'ennemi. Cette technique agit un peu comme un système d'alarme et sert à repousser les intrus. Au moins, nous sommes sûrs d'une chose : nous sommes quasiment arrivés à leur repère.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, on doit se creuser la tête pour essayer de se souvenir d'une personne...qui nous aurait fait peur, c'est ça ? Demanda Phinx.

- Exactement.

- Très bien, alors qui se souviens de quelque chose ?

Ils se plongèrent tous dans leur pensées, mais la plupart ne se souvinrent de rien. Nobunaga prit la parole:

- Hum... Je crois qu'il pourrait bien avoir quelqu'un.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui.

- Avant que nous rejoignons la brigade, avec Uvo, nous avions rencontrés un homme, nommé Kazu, un expert dans l'art de tuer. A l'époque, nous étions encore des débutants en ce concerne l'aura, et lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, nous avions vraiment cru qu'on y passerai . Je crois que je ne n'ai jamais rencontré un adversaire aussi inquiétant.

- Alors il faut se préparer à rencontrer ce Kazu, en déduit Sharnalk. Tenez-vous prêts !

Ils se mirent sur leurs gardes et fixèrent le brouillard devant eux, s'attendant à voir apparaître leur adversaire. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Des pas lourds, qui résonnaient dans la plaine, comme si un géant arrivait. Un énorme voix résonna.

- Où es-tu ? Où est-ce que tu es passé, gamin de malheur ?!

Nobunaga parut surprit.

- ...Ce n'est pas la voix de Kazu.

Tout le monde le regarda. Ils se retournèrent vers l'origine des bruits de pas. Ils se rapprochaient dans un crescendo sourd. La voix reprit :

- Tu peux toujours te cacher, sale môme ! Mais je te retrouverai encore et encore !

- Qui cela peut-il bien être alors ? Demanda Sharnalk. C'est forcément quelqu'un qu'un d'entre nous connait !

En effet, il avait tout à fait raison. Car dans le groupe de bandit, une personne n'osait rien dire ni faire depuis que la voix avait surgit. Et cette personne c'était...

- FEITAN ! Gronda la voix.

Tous se tournèrent précipitamment vers le concerné.

- Feitan, qu'est-ce que ça veut di-, commença Nobunaga avant de s'interrompre après avoir constaté l'expression du petit homme.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le brouillard, comme s'il distinguait quelque chose que personne ne voyait. Sa tête était légèrement relevée, et ses yeux grands ouverts, prêt à voir surgir à tout instant la silhouette d'un géant de la brume.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Machi.

- C'est...C'est impossible...il devrait être mort..., lui répondit-il d'une voix qui venait d'ailleurs, comme s'il répondait à toutes les questions qui se précipitaient dans sa tête.

- Mais qui est-ce ? Insista la manieuse de fils.

- ...mon père..., murmura-t-il.

Les plus anciens membres de la brigade parurent surpris.

- Oui...c'est étrange, constata Franklin. Je me souviens maintenant. Nous étions avec toi le jour où...

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, mais cela n'empêcha pas Feitan de finir à sa place :

- Le jour où je l'ai tué...

Ce fut le silence au sein du groupe. Les premiers membres se rappelaient maintenant très bien du jour de cet « évènement » et aussi l'état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé Feitan...

Phinx prit finalement la parole :

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? On va combattre cette ordure où on reste là les bras croisés ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit Sharnalk. Cette apparition est en fait une illusion qu'il faut vaincre pour révéler l'entrée. Sauf que nous, nous ne pouvons aller le combattre. La règle de cette technique est que ce soit celui qui a généré l'illusion qui y mette terme.

L'auteur de l'illusion changea la direction de son regard. Il fixa Sharnalk. Ses yeux semblaient lui dire qu'il serait incapable de faire _ça_ une deuxième fois. Mais ce regard de détresse, seulement le blond pu comprendre sa véritable signification.

- Ok, et ça fait quoi si nous, nous essayons d'aller le combattre ? Demanda Phinx qui avait visiblement envie de se battre.

- Vous ne pourrez pas lui faire de mal et lui non plus envers vous. Si je me souviens bien, si vous essayez de le frapper, ce sera comme si vous frappiez dans le vide. La même chose dans l'autre sens.

- Quoi ?! On peut rien faire ? Même pas en profiter un petit peu ?

- C'est vrai qu'on aimerait bien se battre nous aussi !

- Mes amis, commença Kuroro.

Tout se turent, et attendirent les ordres de leur chef.

- Comme Sharnalk vous l'a expliqué, on ne peut le toucher à moins d'être l'auteur de sa présence ici. C'est donc Feitan qui ira le combattre.

Il se tourna vers lui.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Une fois de plus, tous le regardèrent. L'intéressé orienta une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'épais mur de brume qui se dressait devant eux. Il déglutit.

Il fit un pas. Un autre. Ses mouvements semblaient hésitant. Tremblait-il ou était-ce une illusion ? Sûrement la deuxième option il n'avait jamais eu peur de rien... Du moins, semblait-il...

Il s'arrêta net. Ils le dévisagèrent. Que faisait-il ? Puis, lentement, toujours les yeux fixé sur le néant, il fit un pas en arrière. Kuroro reprit la parole :

- Feitan... Je sais que ce doit être une rude épreuve pour toi, mais tu dois le faire, sinon, nous ne rentrerons pas. Cela signifierait que nous serons venu ici pour rien, vois-tu. Tu n'as pas envie de te mettre ça en plus sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ?

Il le regarda, avec dans ses yeux une lueur de peur. Aucun n'avait jamais vu ça. Mais qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

- Je...je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas, je ne me sens pas capable de l'affronter à nouveau... Je...je ne peux pas...

- Hum...tu me mets vraiment dans une position inconfortable, répliqua-t-il toujours aussi calmement. Phinx, Franklin, pourriez-vous le mener jusqu'à son combat s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Ils lui prirent chacun un bras pour le forcer à avancer.

- Danchou, commença Sharnalk, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu excessif ?

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, plus vite nous rentrerons. Il faut parfois prendre des décisions qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde... Pour le bien du groupe.

- Mais s'il ne peut vraiment pas l'affronter ? Insista le blond. C'est peine perdue !

- Sharu, serais-tu en train de discuter mes ordres ?

- ...Non...non, pas du tout.

Le groupe regarda les trois hommes partir vers ce mur de brouillard. Feitan semblait essayer de se débattre, mais que légèrement. La peur l'avait comme pétrifié.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il à ses compagnons.

Nous t'emmenons sur la place de la bataille, puisque apparemment tes jambes ne peuvent le faire.

- Hein ? Non...arrêtez...Ne faites pas ça...

- Désolé, Feitan, mais ce sont les ordres...

Ils avaient parcouru une vingtaine de mètres, quand soudain, il aperçurent à environ cent mètres, un homme de plus de trois mètres de haut. Les autres restés en retrait purent aussi le voir.

- Alors c'est cet homme le père de Feitan ? Constata Shizuku. Il est plutôt grand comparé à lui.

- C'est normal, expliqua Nobunaga. Il paraît grand, mais il faut prendre en compte l'époque à laquelle tout cela s'est passé. Il était beaucoup plus jeune, et plus petit aussi. C'est l'image qu'il en a gardé par rapport à lui, son père était beaucoup plus grand et imposant.

- Allez, tu dois y aller maintenant, Feitan.

Il fixa la silhouette qui se rapprochait de lui. Il essaya encore de se débattre. Sans résultats. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Kuroro avait choisi Phinx et Franklin : Ils étaient les deux seuls de la brigade à être plus fort que lui _physiquement_. Mais il ne voulait pas y aller. Il avait était traumatisé par son père pendant son enfance, il avait même été jusqu'à le tuer mais apparemment cela n'avait pas suffit...

Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Les deux autres s'en rendirent compte et s'échangèrent un regard dans le but d'essayer de savoir s'ils devaient ou pas le laisser aller affronter ce monstre.

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? Demanda Shizuku.

Seuls les membres originels étaient savaient ce qui s'était passé. Mais devaient-il en parler ? Machi et Nobunaga se concertèrent du regard. De toute façon, vu la tournure des évènements, ils pouvaient au moins raconter les grandes lignes.

- En fait, commença Nobunaga, Feitan vivait dans le quartier le plus dangereux de Meteor City. Mais le plus dangereux, au final, ce n'était pas le quartier, mais plutôt son père. On a jamais tellement su ce qu'il lui faisait, il ne nous en a jamais parlé. On l'a souvent retrouvé avec des ecchymoses voire des fractures parfois. Mais il ne nous racontait rien pour autant, et on ne posait pas vraiment de questions. Il faut dire que son père avait une assez mauvaise réputation dans la ville et était craint de beaucoup de personnes. Puis, un jour, on a apprit qu'il avait tué sa femme. Ce soir-là, il devait être plus saoul que d'habitude et tua la mère de Feitan d'un coup de poignard, alors qu'elle tentait de le protéger. Il y eut un incendie terrible cette nuit-là et la moitié du quartier tomba en cendres.

Les autres comprirent sur-le-champ qui avait généré cet incendie.

- Mais ce n'est pas l'incendie qui tua son père, intervint Machi. Cette même nuit, on l'a retrouvé à errer dans la ville. Il était couvert de sang et il pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. Et quand on lui demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il nous a répondu avec un rictus et d'un air absent : « Je l'ai tué lentement, à petits feux, une mort atroce pour un type comme lui. ». Et ensuite, il est parti dans un rire dément.

- Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il utilisa son pouvoir, fini Nobunaga.

Sharnalk se dirigea vers Kuroro.

- Vous voyez danchou, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'envoyer là-bas ! Il a été traumatisé, et ça, ça ne s'efface pas facilement...

- Hum...

- Mais regardez-le ! Renchérit Machi. Il est terrifié !

- Je sais tout ça, mais que voulez-vous faire ? Aucun de nous ne peux quelque chose contre cette illusion. C'est l'occasion pour lui de se faire face à son passé et de vaincre les fantômes qui le hantent.

- Danchou, ...

- Allez, vas-y, ça sera pas long ! Tu es fort, tu vas le mettre à terre en moins de deux ! L'encouragea Phinx.

Feitan baissa la tête et ferma fort les yeux. « Non, je ne peux pas... »

- Feitan, ne fais pas l'enfant, vas-y et règle-lui son compte !

- Phinx, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas le forcer, remarqua Franklin.

- Il peut le faire ! Ne le sous-estime pas !

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de cette illusion s'il ne veut pas y aller, c'est qu'il a une très bonne raison, crois-moi.

- Ah oui ? Mais je te rappelle qu'on a besoin de lui pour entrer chez ces salopards, tu te souviens ? S'il a tué son père une fois, il peut très bien le faire une deuxième fois, non ?!

- Tu ne comprends-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Feitan cria soudainement : « STOP ! »

Ils s'interrompirent tous dans leur discussion et le regardèrent. Mais seuls Franklin et Phinx purent voir son visage. Il avait de nouveau tourné son visage vers cette masse qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Très bien... Je vais y aller...

* * *

Premier chapitre fini ! Je sais que j'étais censé finir « Souvenirs d'une vie révolue » mais j'ai commencé cette fic pendant que j'écrivais l'autre et je voulais au moins finir le premier chapitre, le temps de trouver comment organiser la dernière partie ! Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide à lire, mais considérez ça plus comme une « fiction de transition ». Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres, je vous le promet !

Spoil : *yaura de la torture* :3 (même si le titre ne le sous-entends pas du tout.)

C'est la première fois que je fais passer Phinx pour un « méchant », ça fait bizarre...

Prochain chapitre je-ne-sais quand... après le prochain de « Souvenirs d'une vie révolue », je pense.


End file.
